The Queen's Champion
by Dehope
Summary: Percy zostaje zdradzony przez osobę, której ufał najbardziej. Lecz zobaczysz, nie jest to to, czego oczekujesz. Załamany, znika bez śladu. Wraca, jako inny mężczyzna, z relacją między nim, a boginią, po której się tego najmniej spodziewano. Nie HOO ... jeszcze. Co się stanie, gdy pojawi się nowe zagrożenie? Będzie walczył? Brak jakiegokolwiek Percabeth w tym ficku.
1. 1 Zdrada

Tytuł oryginału: The Queen's Champion  
Autor oryginału: Anaklusmos14  
Link do oryginału: s/8948741/1/The-Queen-s-Champion  
Tytuł tłumaczenia: The Queen's Champion  
Beta: na razie własna, ale szukam nowej  
Zgoda: jest

Spoiler: Percy zostaje zdradzony przez osobę, której ufał najbardziej. Lecz zobaczysz, nie jest to to, czego oczekujesz. Załamany, znika bez śladu. Wraca, jako inny mężczyzna, z relacją między nim, a boginią, po której się tego najmniej spodziewano. Nie HOO* ... jeszcze. Co się stanie, gdy pojawi się nowe zagrożenie? Będzie walczył? Brak jakiegokolwiek Percabeth w tym ficku.

**Rozdział 1. Zdrada**

Dwunastka olimpijskich bogów i bogiń wpadła do sali tronowej na Olimpie spodziewając się walki z tytanem Lordem Kronosem, który próbował zniszczyć ich siedzibę władzy. Lecz kiedy wybuchły drzwi, ujrzeli widok jakiego nikt nie spodziewał. Luke Castellan, który oddał ciało panu Tytanów, leżał nieruchomo na podłodze, jak nieżywy. Percy Jackson stał nad Annabeth Chase z mieczem przy jej gardle. Niezauważone przez olimpijczyków łzy płynęły po jego twarzy.

Kiedy Annabeth zauważyła olimpijczyków, szybko zawołała o pomoc.

- Mamo, proszę pomóż mi! Percy próbuje mnie zabić! On jest zdrajcą! - Annabeth krzyknęła, brzmiąc całkiem bezradnie.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Atena wysłała wybuch energii w kierunku syna Posejdona, przewracając go z nóg. Annabeth szybko wyciągnęła sztylet i skierowała w miejsce pod lewą pachą Percy'ego. Lecz nim mogła dźgnąć go srebrna strzałka przeleciała w powietrzu, trafiając córkę Ateny w ramię, które trzymało sztylet, powodując, że sztylet wylądował na podłodze.

- Kłamiesz s*ko - splunęła kuśtykająca nastolatka, ubrana w srebro. Thalia Grace, porucznik Łowców Artemidy, stała wpatrując się w półboginię o blond włosach.

Atena zamierzyła się do ataku na dziewczynę, lecz spotkała się zarówno z piorunem piorunów i trójzębem wymierzonymi w jej twarz.

- Dość! – ryknął Zeus. - Thalia, wyjaśnij co się dzieje! – nakazał Zeus wzburzonym tonem.

- Najpierw trzeba powstrzymać Annabeth. Ona jest zdrajcą i zabije Percy'ego, gdy tylko dostanie szansę – powiedziała Thalia, wskazując na wpół świadomego Percy'ego Jacksona, leżącego na podłodze sali tronowej.

- Kłamiesz! Wyraźnie widziałam jak Jackson próbował zabić moją córkę! – syknęła Atena.

- Cisza! – krzyknął Zeus. - Aresie, zatrzymaj dziewczynę. Apollo, sprawdź Jacksona! - Zeus wskazał gestem na Thalię, by ta kontynuowała.

Ares pstryknął palcami i Annabeth została skuta niebiesko-brązowymi kajdanami, a Apollo podszedł do Percy'ego, który zaczynał odzyskiwać przytomność.

- Annabeth, Percy i ja byliśmy w drodze do sali tronowej po Kronosa. Przed drzwiami posąg Hery spadł i wylądował na mojej nodze. Percy próbował mi pomóc, ale Annabeth zaciągnęła go do sali tronowej mówiąc, że nie ma czasu. Gdy starałam się uwolnić, słyszałam, że Percy walczy panem tytanów. Udało mi się uwolnić i dojść do drzwi sali tronowej, w sam raz, by zobaczyć Annabeth podkradającą się za Percy'ego i wbijającą mu sztylet w dolna część pleców. Kiedy ostrze odbiło się, Annabeth była w szoku. Słyszałam jak mówiła, że to miejsce było piętą achillesową Kronosa lub Luke'a. Percy odwrócił się i wbił Luke'owi sztylet w jego bok, w jakiś sposób znalazł Luke'a pietę achillesową. Annabeth zaczęła atakować Percy'ego, krzycząc na niego, że zabił miłość jej życia. Percy szybko rozbroił ją i przyłożył miecz do gardła. Gdy Annabeth zapytała, na co czekał, Percy powiedział, że nie on zdecyduje o jej losie, powiedział, że to rola bogów, by zdecydować, co z nią zrobić - Thalia wyjaśniła zdyszana, po tym jak Apollo podszedł do niej, by wyleczyć jej nogę.

- Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że mówisz prawdę? - Atena spytała Thalii.

Thalia spojrzała na bogini zanim powiedziała:

- Przysięgam na rzekę Styks, że każde słowo, które powiedziałam, było prawdą – powiedziała Thalia, wciąż wpatrując się w boginię mądrości.

Grzmot huknął głośno i bogowie spojrzeli na Annabeth z wściekłością, a ona skuliła się.

Percy'emu udało się stanąć na nogi i potknął się, idąc w stronę Thalii, która była już w stanie stanąć po tym, jak Apollo wyleczył jej nogę. Gdy tylko dotarł do niej, objął ją mocno, szepcząc podziękowania, a łzy wciąż wypływały z jego oczu. Thalia, która również płakała, przytuliła kuzyna równie mocno.

Zarówno Percy i Thalia siedział przy palenisku, po tym jak olimpijczycy naprawili szkody w sali tronowej. Annabeth udowodniono zdradę i skazano na wrzucenie do Tartaru, po tym, jak jej wspomnienia zostały przeszukane i bogowie zobaczyli, że ona była zdrajcą od początku razem z Lukiem.

Gdy sala tronowa została naprawiona, bogowie przynieśli wszystkich półbogów, którzy przetrwali wojnę, wraz ze wszystkimi cyklopami i duchami natury, które walczyły, do środka sali tronowej na uroczystość wręczenia nagród. Gdy Zeus mówił monotonnie i na temat waleczności bogów, Percy pocieszał swoją kuzynkę która nadal płakała po zdradzie swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Tej samej dziewczyny, w której godzinę wcześniej Percy był beznadziejnie zakochany. On, wraz z niemal wszystkimi, czuł się w ten sam sposób. Podobno to wszystko było i będzie, a teraz Percy był w całkowitym braku nadziei. Jego twarz powoli przekształciła się w wyraz beznadziei. Jego oczy straciły wesołość i iskierki, stając się bez życia i przegrane.

Percy stanął na baczność, gdy bogowie zaczęli mówić o półbogach. Hestia, która siedziała obok Percy'ego i Thalii, wskazała na parę, by ci przeszli do przodu, by usłyszeć co Zeus miał im do powiedzenia.

Zeus wezwał cyklopiego brata przyrodniego Percy'ego, Tyson'a, do przedstawienia. Zeus wyposażony Tyson generała w armii Olimpu; lidera cyklopiej armii w czasie wojny wymaganych przez bogów. Kiedy Zeus oferowane Tysonowi broń swojego wyboru, Tyson wybrał kij. Większość zachichotała na żądanie, ale Percy tylko patrzył tępo przed siebie.  
Po Tysonie, Grover został powołany na nowego Władcę Natury i dostał miejsce w Radzie Starszych Kopytnych. Zemdlał po tym, jak mu to powiedziano.  
Następna była Thalia. Obiecał pomoc w wypełnieniu szeregów myśliwych i był uzupełniane zarówno jej ojciec Zeusa i kochanki Artemis.  
- Percy Jackson! - ryknął Posejdon, a jego głos szybko uciszył wszystkie rozmowy.

Percy podszedł, wcześniej kłaniając się Zeusowi, by uklęknąć u stóp ojca. Każdy patrzył na Percy'ego, który spuszczał głowę, bez emocji na twarzy.

- Powstań, synu mój – powiedział Posejdon.

Percy wstał, na jego twarzy nie było wahania.

- Wielki bohater musi być nagradzany – powiedział Posejdon. - Czy jest tu ktoś, kto zaprzecza, że mój syn na to zasługuje?

Pytanie spotkało się z milczeniem.

- Rada zgadza się – powiedział Zeus. - Percy Jacksonie, będziesz miał jeden prezent od bogów.

- Coś? – Percy spojrzał powoli na wuja.

Zeus przytaknął ponuro.

- Wiem, o co się spytasz, największy dar ze wszystkich. Tak, jeśli chcesz, może być twój. Bogowie nie obdarzają tym darem dowolnego, śmiertelnego bohatera przez wiele wieków, ale, Perseuszu Jacksonie, jeśli chcesz możesz być bogiem. Będziesz służyć jako porucznik swojego ojca na zawsze.

Percy nie wahał się.

- Nie, dziękuję, Lordzie** Zeusie - powiedział bez emocji.

- Nie?! - warknął Zeus. - Odrzucasz naszą hojną ofertę?

- Rozumiem, że jest to sytuacja nieoczekiwana, mój Panie. Ale chciałbym prosić o coś innego. Obiecujesz przyznać mi moje życzenie? - Percy zapytał spokojnie.

Zeus spojrzał na niego nieufnie.

- Jeśli to jest w naszej mocy.

- To jest mniej trudne niż zrobienie mnie bogiem. Ale muszę słowo na rzekę Styks – dodał Percy.

- Co? – zapłakał Dionizos. - Nie ufasz nam?

Percy spojrzał na Hadesa.

- Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, żebym zawsze wymuszał uroczystą przysięgę.

- Przyznaję się – uśmiechnął się Hades.

- Dobrze! – warknął Zeus. - W imieniu Rady, przysięgam na rzekę Styks do wypełnienia twoich życzeń, tak długo, jak to jest w mocy bogów.

Na zewnątrz huknął grom.

- Szczerze mówiąc, Lordzie Zeusie, potrzebuję trochę więcej czasu w świecie śmiertelników. Wszystko, co myślałem, że wiem okazało się kłamstwem. Choć chciałbym być nieśmiertelny, wolałbym uniknąć związanych z tym dawnych praw. Częścią pierwszą jest przyznawana częściową nieśmiertelność jak Łowcom Artemidy. Chciałbym również, by w Obozie herosów powstały domki dla wszystkich bogów, zarówno dużych i małych. Myślę, że mój kuzyn Nico okazał się bardziej niż godny, by mieć własny domek – zaczął Percy, nim mu przerwano.

- Nazywasz mnie drobny bóg, Jackson?! – krzyknął Hades.

Nieoczekiwanie, Percy uśmiechnął się.

- Nie wujku. Chciałem tylko się upewnić, że Nico dostanie własną kabinę. Nie jestem całkiem jeszcze zrobione.

Oczy Hadesa rozszerzyły się, lecz dał Percy'emu kontynuować.

- Chcę, by pomniejsi bogowie, którzy dołączył do Tytanów zostali ułaskawieni, choć ten jeden raz. Chcę pokoju z Tytanami takimi jak Calypso i Lete, aby uwolnić ich z ich więzień. Wreszcie, chciałbym, by moje wujostwo, Hades i Hestia, odzyskali swoje trony na Olimpie. To jest moje życzenie – zakończył Percy, klęcząc przed tronem ojca.

- Czy to wszystko? – prychnął Zeus.

- Percy – powiedział Posejdon. – Prosisz o bardzo dużo.

- Trzymam cię was za słowo - powiedział spokojnie Percy.

Rada milczała.

Percy spojrzał w górę, aby zobaczyć różne miny bogów. Niektórzy wyglądali na złych, a inni zmylonych. Percy złapał srebrzyste znudzone spojrzenie Artemidy. Nie mógł powiedzieć, co myślała, ale Percy stwierdził, że nie warto wiedzieć.

- Chcesz być nieśmiertelny, ale wolny od starożytnych praw? Możesz stać się niebezpiecznym. Przecież zawsze możesz zmienić strony – powiedział Zeus, mrużąc oczy.

Percy wstał ze swego miejsca przy ojcu i podszedł do Zeusa, klękając przed nim.

- Ja, Perseusz Achilles Jackson, przysięgam na rzekę Styks, że będę na zawsze wierny Olimpowi i będę walczyć walczył przeciwko innym zagrożeniom - powiedział Percy poważnie.

Grzmot zagrzmiał ponownie, zatwierdzając przysięgę.

Olimpijczycy spojrzeli na Percy'ego w, z wyjątkiem Ateny. Była wciąż zszokowana zdradą córki. Wciąż nienawidziła Percy'ego, ale była przede wszystkim zażenowany tym, że jej córka była zdrajcą pod jej nosem przez tyle lat.

Gniew Zeusa wydawał się zmniejszać po przysiędze Percy'ego. Był zły po tym, jak mi powiedziano, co ma robić, ale teraz miał bardzo silnego półboga po swojej stronie i uznał, że korzyści przeważają nad wadami.

- Bardzo dobrze Perseuszu. Nasza rada spełnia twoją wolę! – zagrzmiał Zeus, a dwa nowe trony pojawiły się w Sali.

Hades spojrzał na Percy'ego i niechętnie skinął mu głową, a Hestia podeszła do niego i przytuliła go mocno.

Pochyliła się nad nim.

- Dziękuję, Perseuszu. Jeśli kiedyś będziesz potrzebować pomocy, zapraszam do paleniska, będę tam dla ciebie –wyszeptała, nim pocałowała go w policzek i odeszła do swojego nowego tronu.

Na twarz Percy'ego włamał się najmniejszy uśmiech, nim znów pojawił się na niej ból zdrady.

Percy ponownie uklęknął przed Zeusem, czekając na oddalenie.

- Artemido, proszę podejdź tutaj, córko – powiedział Zeus.

Artemida zmrużyła oczy, ale wstała z tronu i podeszła do miejsca, gdzie klęczał Percy.

- Najłatwiej byłoby, gdybyś mogła dać Perseuszowi taką samą nieśmiertelność, jak swoim myśliwym.

Artemida skinęła głową i dotknęła ramienia Percy'ego,który, na chwilę, zabłysną srebrnym światłem.

- Dziękuję, Lady Artemido – powiedział grzecznie Percy.

Artemida spojrzała na Percy'ego i kiwnęła mu głową, wracając do swojego tronu.

- Wierzę, że ta ceremonia jest zakończona. Nowe domki zostaną zbudowane w Obozie Herosów, a Tytani zwolnieni jak najszybciej to możliwe. A teraz będziemy świętować nasze zwycięstwo! – zagrzmiał Zeus.

Apollo, Dionizos i Hermes uśmiechnęli się i zniknęli. Po chwili, drzwi sali tronowej otworzyły się, a wszyscy zobaczyli ogromnym dziedziniec pełen jedzenia i wina. Został stworzony parkiet, a muzyka grała. Ludzie zaczęli wychodzić z Sali tronowej i bawić się.

Percy ociągał się z wyjściem, by móc wymknąć się niespostrzeżenie. Miał już plany na najbliższą przyszłość.

Kiedy nikogo już nie było, Percy chciał uciec bocznym wejściem, lecz gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył Herę patrząca na niego z jej tronu.  
Percy napiął się trochę, lecz potem, niespodziewanie, podszedł do jej tronu i ukłonił.

- Lady Hera, zastanawiałem się, czy mogę prosić o chwilę twojego czasu – powiedział cicho.

Hera zmrużyła oczy, lecz kiwnęła na niego ręką.

- Chciałem tylko przeprosić za to, co powiedziałem do ciebie rok temu, w Labiryncie. Faktycznie nie zgadzałem się z tym, co do ciebie mówiłem, ale byłem naiwny i głupi. Starałem się skierować swoją złość na wszystko oprócz siebie. Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem – wyjaśnił Percy. Skłonił się i odwrócił w stronę wyjścia, lecz zatrzymał się, gdy Hera przemówiła.

- Czekaj, Perseuszu – zawołała go Hera.

Percy odwrócił się i spojrzał na Here, spodziewając się zostać spalonym.

- Wierzę, że próbujesz uniknąć uroczystości, prawda? - zapytała.

Percy ostrożnie skinął głową.

- Dobrze, pomogę ci. Dziękuję za przeprosiny. Chociaż byłam zła, to rozumiem powody – powiedziała Hera z uśmiechem, nim pstryknęła palcami, a Percy zniknął.

Percy pojawił się wewnątrz pustego Obozu Półkrwi. Poczuł ulgę, wiedząc, że nikt nie zauważy jego ucieczki. Szybko poszedł do domku Posejdona i zebrał swoje ubrania, pieniądze, drachmy, broń i zaopatrzenie.

Wziął kawałek papieru i napisał krótki list do Chejrona.

Percy opuścił kabinę i wszedł do pawilonu jadalnego, gdzie przekonał kilka nimf, by dały mu coś do jedzenia na podróż. Podszedł do paleniska i wrzucił trochę jedzenia w ogień.

- Dla Lady Hery. Dziękuję za wprowadzenie mnie z Olimpu – mruknął, nim pobiegł w stronę Wielkiego Domu, gdzie zostawił notkę dla Chejrona.

Percy spojrzał na obóz po raz ostatni, nim ruszył w stronę Wzgórza Herosów. Po pogłaskaniu Peleusa, Percy odwrócił się plecami do swojego domu, którym był Obóz przez ostatnie cztery lata, nie wiedząc, kiedy i czy będzie mógł zobaczyć go ponownie.

Koniec wiersza

Następnego ranka, kiedy Chejron i herosi wrócili do Obozu Herosów, został powitany listem, który sprawił, że coś dziwnego ukuło go w sercu.  
Szanowny Chejronie,

Chciałbym Cię poinformować, że przez jakiś czas nie będzie mnie w Obozie. Po tym wszystkim, co wydarzyło się wczoraj, postanowiłem poświęcić trochę czasu na podróże. Potrzebuję trochę czasu, aby uporządkować swoje emocje. Proszę, nie myśl, że jestem zły na ciebie lub kogokolwiek. Jesteś dla mnie jak ojciec, a obozowicze jak moi bracia i siostry. Potrzebuję tylko trochę czasu dla siebie. Proszę nie szukaj mnie. Wrócę, kiedy to wszystko ogarnę. Dziękuję za wszystko Chejronie. Proszę powiedzieć obozowiczom, że mi przykro.

Dziękuję za wszystko,  
Percy Jackson.

Notka od tłumaczki: Witam tych, którzy przeczytali rozdział pierwszy. Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc proszę o konstruktywną krytykę. Tłumaczenie tego tekstu wymaga ode mnie trochę czasu, więc nie spodziewajcie się aktualizacji częściej niż rozdział, może dwa, na miesiąc. Na tekst ten ma rating T (13+), przez co nie zamieszczam go na Szkarłatnej Literze. Będzie trochę przekleństw, ale, z tego co pamiętam, niezbyt dużo. Ze względu na zamieszczenie tekstu na dziale ogólnodostępnym będę cenzurować. Proszę o wytknięcie mi wszelkich błędów, bym mogła je poprawić.

Wytłumaczenia:  
* (W spojlerze) Ktoś ma pomysł, jak to przetłumaczyć?  
** Osobiście nie toleruję wersji "Panie Zeusie", "Pani Hero", więc zostawiam w wersji oryginalnej.


	2. 2 Tajemniczy mężczyzna

**Rozdział 2. Tajemniczy mężczyzna**

_(Pięć lat później)_

Minęło pięć lat, odkąd widziano bohatera Olimpu. Posejdon był w głębokiej depresji, a morza były niespokojne od ponad trzech lat. Wszyscy wierzyli, że Percy wróci sam. Myśleli, że podróżuje, zabije kilka potworów, by odreagować, a następnie wróci do Obozu. Ale po roku bez słowa ludzie zaczęli się martwić. Po dwóch latach, Zeus wysłał Łowczynie Artemidy, by go znalazły. Od jego zniknięcia, większość bogów puściło w niepamięć swoje urazy wobec Percy'ego, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego serce i intencje były czyste. Po trzecim roku, bez szczęścia w poszukiwaniach, ludzie zaczęli się martwić o jego bezpieczeństwo. Hades zapewnił Radę, że Percy wciąż żył, lecz ludzie wciąż się niepokoili. Po czterech latach, ludzie zaczęli myśleć, że nigdy nie wróci. Był nieśmiertelny, ale przez brak kontaktu, wydawało się, że Percy chciał się odciąć od boskiego świata. Pomimo utraty nadziei, Łowczynie nadal szukały Percy'ego. Głównie dlatego, Thalia nigdy nie była sama, po tym, jak Percy zniknął. Wiedziała, że zdrada Annabeth zabolała go najbardziej, ale Percy, znikając, jeszcze bardziej zranił Thalię. Artemida również była wściekła. Półbogowi udawało się tak długo unikać jej Łowczyń. One nigdy nie zawaliły misji. Dopóki nie zniknął Percy Jackson. To było tak, jakby zniknął z powierzchni Ziemi. Blisko, ale nie całkiem.

Dwa lata po zniknięciu Percy'ego, półbogowie zaczęli pojawiać się w Obozie Herosów, pozornie sami. Półbogowie ci, mówili, że zostali znalezieni przez mężczyznę, który pomógł im w podróży do Obozu, ale nie chciał z nimi do niego iść. Wszyscy myśleli, że to Percy, lecz kiedy półbogowie opisywali go, mówili, że ma brązowe włosy i brązowe oczy, miażdżąc ich nadzieję, że Percy był w pobliżu.

Po połowie tuzina półbogów, którzy pojawiali się w Obozie w towarzystwie tajemniczego mężczyzny, bogowie zaczęli się zastanawiać, kim był i dlaczego ratował herosów. Mężczyźnie udało się nawet doprowadzić dziewczyny do obozowiska Łowczyń, niespostrzeżenie znikając, nim Łowczynie zauważyły, że nowa dziewczyna weszła do obozu; zrobił coś, co rozwścieczyło Artemidę okropnie. Kiedy bogini prosiła dziewczyny, by te opowiedziały jej swoją historię, zwykle mówiły przerażające opowieści o nadużyciach, zarówno fizycznych, jak i seksualnych. Mówiły, że mężczyzna pojawiał się i ratował je, sprawiając okropny los ich oprawcom. Pytane o niego, młode dziewczyny nie mogły się nie uśmiechać, mówiąc, że był miły i opiekuńczy, jak starszy brat, który przyszedł im z pomocą. Kiedy opisywały tego człowieka, dawały taki sam opis, jak obozowicze, brązowe włosy i brązowe oczy. Jedyną wskazówka jego osobowości było jego imię, Blake. Pomimo tego, jak zła była Artemida, że mężczyzna zdołał wejść do jej obozowiska niezauważony, posiadała do tego człowieka niewielką ilość szacunku. Z opowieści młodych dziewcząt wynikało, że mężczyzna zajmował się ich oprawcami w sposób, który był równie, jeśli nie bardziej, brutalny, jak ten Artemis.

Zeus nakazał odnalezienie tego człowieka i przyniesienie go na Olimp, by jego tożsamość mogła zostać ujawniona. Mimo starań, ani Łowczynie, ani bogowie, wysłani, by go znaleźć, nie mogli tego zrobić. Był zagadką. Pojawiał się, gdy półbogowie go potrzebowali, lecz znikał, nim ktoś mógł odkryć jego tożsamość lub pochodzenie.

Aktualnie, Łowczynie śledziły Echidnę i Chimerę i były poza Chicago. Gdy podróżowały, zostały zaatakowane przez małą armie potworów, składającą się z Cyklopów, Drakain, Empuz i Piekielnych Psów. Kilka Łowczyń zostało rannych, gdy potwory je zaskoczyły. Pozostałe Łowczynie próbowały chroni te ranne, ale zostały przytłoczone przez sama liczbę potworów.

Thalia strzelała z łuku tak szybko, jak tylko mogła, ale potwory otoczyły je bardzo szybko. Kiedy zwolniła, nie zauważyła, że Cyklop zakrada się w jej stronę od jej prawej. Artemis zauważyła to, lecz nie zdążyłaby dotrzeć o niej na czas. Thalia odwróciła się, akurat by zobaczyć, jak ręka podworca unosi się, by ją zgnieść. Przygotowała się na śmierć, przymykając oczy. Uderzenie nie przyszło. Otworzyła oczy, by zobaczyć strzały wbite w czoło Cyklopa, nim ten rozsypał się w pył. W szoku zauważyła, że to nie były srebrne strzałki Łowczyń. Te były czarne.

Thalia odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że potwory stają się celami strzał, gdy tylko zbliżą się do Łowczyń na dziesięć stóp. Spojrzała na prawo, by zobaczyć człowieka, który wystrzeliwał strzały z prędkością i dokładnością rywalizującą nawet z najlepszymi Łowczyniami. Armia potworów zdawała się wreszcie zauważyć mężczyznę, wysyłając na nią falę swoich.

Zamiast się bronić, człowiek przywiązał łuk do swoich pleców. Spokojnie wyciągnął dwa, złote noże myśliwskie i, kiedy potwory były dziesięć stóp od niego, sprawił, sprawił, że stanęły w ogniu.

Thalia i inne Łowczynie patrzyły z podziwem, podczas gdy tajemniczy mężczyzna dziesiątkową armię potworów. Były oszołomione prędkością, z jaką on walczył. Jego technika była bez zarzutu, gdy zabijał potwora, tracąc mniej niż sekundę, by zająć się kolejnym. Łowczynie zaczęły myśleć, że był bogiem, który przyszedł, aby je wspomóc.

Po zniszczeniu ostatniej Empuzy, mężczyzna schował nóż i odwrócił się do niewielkiej liczby potworów, które wciąż walczyły z Łowczyniami. Zapalił swoje ręce i wysłał dwie, ogromne kule ognia w stronę wrogów. Te, które przetrwały, zostały natychmiast zestrzelone srebrnymi strzałkami Łowczyń.

Gdy ostatni potwór rozsypał się w pył, Łowczynie skłoniły się mężczyźnie, który upadł na kolano. Wiedział, co się stanie. Błysk srebra pojawił się przed nim i bogini Artemida z nożami myśliwskimi wycelowanymi w niego. Była zaskoczona, że mężczyzna już się kłaniał.

- Kim jesteś? – warknęła na niego.

Mężczyzna pochylił głowę.

- Powiem ci, lecz nie jest to przeznaczone dla uszu twoich Łowczyń – powiedział z szacunkiem.

- Dlaczego? – Artemis zmrużyła oczy.

Człowiek, trzymając głowę pochyloną, wyciągnął rękę w stronę bogini, by ta mogła zobaczyć.

- Szukam Lady Diany, a twoje Łowczynie nie mogą wiedzieć, skąd pochodzę – powiedział tonem pełnym szacunku.

Artemida była zaskoczona. Spojrzała na jego ramię i zobaczyła tam, wypalone, SPQR wraz z kreskami za każdy rok służby. Ona zobaczyła tylko jedna linię, co było dziwne dla tak starego półboga. Ale to, co najbardziej ją zaskoczyło to to, że zamiast symbolu swoje boskiego rodzica miał dwa. I to symbole dwóch najmniej prawdopodobnych bogiń, które nigdy nie miały półboskiego dziecka. Symbole Westy i Junony były wyraźnie widoczne na jego ramieniu.

- Dlaczego masz symbole Westy i Junony? – spytała podejrzliwie.

Mężczyzna westchnął.

- One są moimi patronkami. Nie rozmawiałem ze swoim ojcem od wielu lat – powiedział smutno.

Artemis chciała go lepiej przesłuchać, lecz postanowiła z tym poczekać.

- Dlaczego tu jesteś? – zapytała.

- Przynosiłem młodą dziewczynę do twojego obozu, gdy zobaczyłem, że potwory zaskoczyły twoje Łowczynie. Dziewczyna jest ukryta w krzakach, sto metrów na lewo. Powiedziałem jej, by czekała, aż potwory zniknął i przyjdę po nią.

- Pokaż mi swoją twarz! – zażądała Artemida, zdając sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie był to mężczyzna, któremu nikomu nie udało się zlokalizować.

Spojrzał w górę, a ona zobaczyła brązowe oczy i brązowe włosy.

- Jesteś człowiekiem, który ratował półbogów, unikając bogów. Jak śmiesz wchodzić do mojego obozowiska bez mojej zgody?! – syknęła z oburzeniem.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na srebrnooka boginię.

- Nie miałem na myśli braku szacunku, Lady Artemis. Ja po prostu chciałem się upewnić, że te dziewczyny będą bezpieczne. Ich życie nie było dobre, gdy je znalazłem. Nie zabierałem ich do Obozu Herosów, ponieważ nie sądziłem, by dobrze się czuły w pobliżu męskich półbogów.

Coś w jego twarzy, z jakiegoś powodu, wydawało się bardzo znajome Artemidzie, lecz nie mogła wymyślić, gdzie wcześniej widziała tego człowieka.

Zmrużyła na niego oczy , ale nie wyczuła kłamstwa w jego słowach. Postanowiła wziąć go na Olimp, gdzie Rada będzie mogła zdecydować o losie chłopaka.

Kazała mu iść za nią, z powrotem do jej obozowiska. Kiedy dotarli do obozu, trzy najnowsze Łowczynie rzuciły się na niego, piszcząc z zachwytu.

- Blake! – krzyczały, przytulając go mocno.

Artemis patrzyła na to, zszokowana. Były one Łowczyniami, które pojawiły się w obozie i panicznie bały się mężczyzn.

Mężczyzna, Blake, uśmiechnął się do dziewczyn.

- Widzę, że znalazłyście to dom, Christy, Megan i Diano – powiedział, szczęśliwym tonem.

Artemida wysłała dwie Łowczynie, by przyniosły dziewczynkę ukrytą w lesie i zaprowadziła Blake'a do swojego namiotu, gdy już udało mu się uwolnić od wesołych dziewczynek. Spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć Łowczynie patrzące na niego, podczas gdy niektóre spojrzały na niego zmieszane i wstrząśnięte. Podążył za Artemidą do jej namiotu.

Artemis spojrzała nieufnie na mężczyznę.

- Mówisz, że jesteś Rzymianinem, jednak wydajesz się być w pełni świadomy Greków. Wyjaśnij! – zażądała.

Blake ostrożnie spojrzał na boginię, wzdychając.

- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jestem Rzymianinem, Lady Artemido. Z tego, co moje patronki mi powiedziały wynika, że jestem inny. Podobno ojciec odwiedził moją matkę w dwóch aspektach, a nie jednym. Gdy zobaczyła ojca, zobaczyła połączenie dwóch postaci. Zatem podobno jestem dzieckiem i Grecji, i Rzymu.

- To nie jest możliwe – stwierdziła. Bogini migotała, że stanęła w jej rzymskim aspekcie, jako Diana. – Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mówisz prawdę? – spytała podejrzliwie, w łacinie.

- Ja wiem tylko to, co powiedziały mi moje patronki. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze kilka lat temu – odpowiedział, w płynnej łacinie.

Diana zmieniła się z powrotem w Artemidę i patrzyła na mężczyznę, zmylona. Był pierwszym takim półbogiem w historii.

- Kim jest twój ojciec? – spytała, mniej groźnie.

- Przykro mi, Lady Artemis, ale nie mogę tego ujawnić. Moje patronki powiedziały mi, bym zachował to dla siebie – mężczyzna spojrzał na nią przepraszająco.

- Jak śmiesz sprzeciwiać się bogini? – Artemida zmrużyła oczy.

- Nie chcę, lecz nie mogę sprzeciwiać się moim patronkom – Blake pokręcił głową.

Artemida spojrzała na Blake, a jej oczy nadal były zwężone. Postanowiła sprawdzić jego wspomnienia. Tak szybko, jak starała się to zrobić, tak szybko była w szoku, znajdując jego wspomnienia zablokowane. Spojrzała na Blake'a, aby zobaczyć brązowe oczy świecące mocą. Jej oczu rozszerzyły się, nim skrzywiła się.

- Mogłabym cie po prostu zabić – zagroziła.

Zaskakująco, Blake wzruszył ramionami.

- Śmiało, jeśli musisz. Widziałem zbyt dużo strasznych rzeczy, jak na jedno życie.

Oczy Artemidy rozszerzyły się nim zaszydziła: - Bardzo dobrze, zabiorę cię na Olimp, gdzie mój ojciec zdecyduje o twoim losie.

Blake spojrzał na nią zaniepokojony, lecz po chwili uśmiechnął się.

- A co powiesz na umowę?

- A co ty masz, co ja chcę? – Artemida uniosła brwi.

- Proponuję zakład. Jeśli pokonasz mnie w konkursie łucznictwa, powiem ci wszystko, co będziesz chciała wiedzieć, i zabierzesz mnie na Olimp. Jednak, jeśli ja wygram, to zostawisz mnie w spokoju do czasu naszego następnego spotkania – powiedział Blake z nadzieją.

Artemida roześmiała się.

- Myślisz, że możesz pokonać boginię łucznictwa w konkurencji łucznictwo? Jesteś tylko kolejnym, głupim człowiekiem. Przyjmuje wyzwanie, _chłopcze_.

Blake uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Artemida skrzywiła się, lecz zaprowadziła mężczyznę na arenę łuczniczą. Łowczynie zebrały się wokół nich z uśmieszkami, w oczekiwaniu poniżenia mężczyzny.

- Dziesięć strzał, wystrzelonych w sposób ciągły. Kto będzie bardziej dokładny, wygrywa – powiedziała z uśmiechem Artemida.

Blake skinął głową i wyciągnął zza pleców swój łuk i strzały.

- Start! – krzyknęła Thalia.

Zarówno Artemida i mężczyzna wystrzeliwali strzały z niezwykłą szybkością. W ciągu kilku sekund, oboje skończyli. Artemida wpatrywała się w jej _twór_ triumfalnie, nawet nie poświęcając czasu, by spojrzeć na człowieka.

- T... To... To re... remis – jąkała się Thalia.

Artemida zamarła. Spojrzała na cel Blake'a i zobaczyła identyczną formację.

- Przepraszam, za wyzwanie cię, Lady Artemido, ale ponieważ nie przegrałem nie pójdę na Olimp – powiedział Blake przepraszająco, cofając się o krok. Artemida spojrzała na niego w szoku, ale zanim mogła coś powiedzieć mężczyzna zniknął w błysku ognia.

Artemis spojrzała na miejsce, z którego zniknął mężczyzna, będąc w błędzie. Mógł uciec, kiedy tylko chciał. Czy on po prostu chciał ja upokorzyć? Ona stała wściekła przed Łowczyniami, które wyglądały na oszołomione.

- Zostajemy to na noc. Muszę iść na Olimp! – rozkazała, znikając w błysku srebra. Gdy Rada została zebrana, trzynastu bogów i bogiń spojrzało na Artemidę wyczekująco.

- Dlaczego zwołałaś to zebranie, córko?! – ryknął Zeus.

- Miałam mężczyznę, który ratował półbogów w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, w swoim obozie – powiedziała Artemida cicho.

- Wiec dlaczego on nie jest przed Radą? – zażądał odpowiedzi, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

Artemis spojrzała na ziemię.

- Wyzwał mnie w łucznictwie. Stawka była taka, że jeśli przegra, spokojnie przyjdzie na Olimp, a jeśli wygra, to pozwolę mu w spokoju odejść.

Zeus spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

- Cóż... To dlaczego go tu nie ma?

- O bogowie... Przegrałaś, nie? – śmiał się Apollo.

Artemida spojrzała na brata ze wściekłością.

- Nie przegrałam! Był remis! – warknęła.

Apollo nadal śmiał się głośno, a kilka innych bogów dołączyło do niego, śmiejąc się z pychy wściekłej bogini.

Zanik ktokolwiek mógł coś powiedzieć, Artemida odwróciła się i spojrzała w oczy Hery.

- Ale, ojcze, znam dwie osoby, które znały jego osobowość od początku.

- Co?! Kto zna tego człowieka?! – krzyknął Zeus ze złością.

Artemis zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na Herę.

- Spytaj swojej żony. Najwyraźniej ona i Hestia są patronkami tego mężczyzny.

Zeus spojrzał na żonę ze wściekłością.

- Co? Skąd znasz tego człowieka? – warknął.

Hera uśmiechnęła się.

- On jest naszym mistrzem. Jego tożsamość jest tajemnicą, którą nie będziemy się dzielić – powiedziała, a Hestia jej przytaknęła.

- Jak śmiałyście ukrywać te informacje przed Olimpem? Ten człowiek może stać się zagroż musi być natychmiast sprowadzony tutaj! – ryknął Zeus.

Hera pokręciła głową.

- On jest naszym mistrzem. Jak mógłby być zagrożeniem dla Olimpu? On jest wierny nam – powiedziała z niedowierzaniem.

Zeus poczerwieniał na twarzy.

- Sprowadzisz go na Olimp, czy mam go zrzucić do Tartaru na zawsze?! – krzyknął.

Hera i Hestia wstały, rozwścieczone.

- Nie zrobisz tego. On jest pod naszą ochroną! – syknęła Hera, a Hestia jej przytaknęła. Ich oczy świeciły gniewem.

Zeus wydawał się wstrząśnięty ich opiekuńczością.

- Macie natychmiast przyprowadzić go na Olimp algo rozkażę Artemidzie polować na niego. Wyślę również każdego boga i boginię, by zabili go, gdy tylko go zobaczą.

Hera wyglądała na gotową, by zaatakować męża, lecz Hestia położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Nadszedł czas, by wrócił do domu, siostro. Mógłby wznowić swoje misje – powiedziała cicho.

Hera skrzywiła się i odwróciła w stronę męża.

- Przyprowadzimy go na Olimp, ale nie będziecie mogli go dotknąć. Pozwolisz mu odejść i każdy z was przysięgnie nie ujawniać jego tożsamości poza Radą. On jest naszym mistrzem i zostanie anonimowy.

Zeus był zszokowany, lecz zmrużył oczy.

- Dobrze, Hero. Zgodzę się z twoimi warunkami, dopóki mężczyzna nie będzie zagrożeniem.

- Przysięgnijcie na Styks. Wszyscy. Albo go ukryjemy tak, że nigdy go nie znajdziecie i będziesz miał dwóch, nowych wrogów w Radzie! – syknęła Hera na Zeusa.

Nozdrza Zeusa rozszerzyły się, lecz Posejdon położył rękę na ramieniu brata.

- Spokój, bracie. Mówią, że nie jest on zagrożeniem, więc ich warunki są do przyjęcia.

Zeus wyglądał jakby chciał się kłócić, lecz westchnął: - Dobrze. Rada przysięga na rzekę Styks, żono.

Grzmot huknął na zewnątrz Sali Tronowej. Hera uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i zniknęła w błysku światła. Pojawiła się chwilę później z mężczyzną o brązowych włosach i brązowych oczach. Człowiek rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, zmylony.

- Dlaczego tu jestem? – spytał podejrzliwie.

Hera spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem.

- Nie miałyśmy wyboru. Chcieli polować na ciebie, by cię zabić. Najwyraźniej Artemida nie mogła pogodzić się z faktem, że nie pokonała cię w Łucznictwie – powiedziała, patrząc na Artemis, która odwróciła wzrok.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na wszystkich, wściekły.

- Co? Nie zrobiłem już wystarczająco dużo dla Olimpu? Nie mogę mieć pięciu lat spokoju?! – spytał gniewnie.

- Co masz na myśli, _chłopcze_? Nie było cię tu nigdy wcześniej – Artemida uśmiechnęła się do niego szyderczo.

Hera uśmiechnęła się.

- Uważaj, co mówisz do mojego mistrza, Artemis. Gdyby nie on, mogłabyś nadal tkwić pod sklepieniem.

Oczy Artemidy rozszerzyły się, gdy Hera pstryknęła oczami. Mężczyzna okazał się mieć kruczoczarne włosy i zielone oczy, takie, jak kiedyś, tyle że teraz miał w nich brązowe przebłyski.

- Perseusz? – sapnęła Artemida.

_**Notka od autorki:**__ Oczywiście, że nie jest to dużym zaskoczeniem, ale odgrywa to dużą rolę w tej historii. W następnym rozdziale będzie reakcja Rady. Będą źli, czy szczęśliwi? I dlaczego, w imię Hadesa, Percy jest mistrzem Hery. Dowiecie się w następnym rozdziale. Dowiesz się wiele, ale na razie... tylko podpowiedź._

_Wiem, że jest wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi. Niektórzy znajdą odpowiedź i następnym rozdziale, a inni będą musieli na nią poczekać. Przykro mi, ale oczekiwanie i tajemnica daje motywację do dalszego czytania. Te pięć lat życia Percy'ego będzie wyjaśnione w najbliższych rozdziałach, więc zaglądajcie. Zanim ktoś zapyta, dlaczego wybrałem Herę, to mówię, że ją lubię. Pewnego dnia napiszę może o parowanie Percy/Hera... ale to będzie śmieszne i trudne pisać o reakcji Zeusa._

_**Notka od tłumaczki:**__ Nareszcie skończyłam tłumaczyć ten rozdział, choć zajęło mi to tylko kilka dni, zrobiłam to niemal na raz. Tak to jest, gdy zaczyna się w piątkowy poranek. No ale, ferie się zaczęły, więc rozdziały może będą się często pojawiały, ale nie obiecuję._

_W następnym rozdziale będzie trochę tłumaczenia się, szczęścia, złości, zawodu (biedny Apollo) i niespodzianka! Tak, Percy znów nas czymś zaskoczy._

_Pozdrawiam!_


End file.
